The Mission That Changed Everything
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: During a mission in the human world, Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Rangiku bond with Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Ishida. Pairings: RenjixIchigo. YAOI!
1. The Enemy

A/N This is only the beginning. I'm planning on writing more than ten chapters for this.

The sun had been out for about an hour before raindrops began to fall slowly, softly. A layer of mist descended over Karakura town, heavy enough so you could only see a few feet in front of you. It was the kind of morning that made people feel peaceful. _Most _people.

"Captain, when will the stores open?! I want to go shopping!"

Rangiku Matsumoto was pacing across the kitchen of the suit at the five star hotel where she, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai were staying. After a surprisingly large number of hollows descended upon the town, Head Captain Yamato had sent the four down to deal with them. They had arrived late the night before and checked into a hotel with a suit that held four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen and living room, and a balcony.

"I don't _know_, Matsumoto!" Toshiro told his lieutenant for the sixth time. He was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to do paperwork, but Rangiku kept distracting him to the point where he had to go back and re-read what he wrote every few minutes. "I'm trying to work. I would be like it if you left," he told her. "Oh fine!" Rangiku pouted and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch next to Renji.

"Why are you looking at Captain Kuchiki like that?" she asked Renji curiously. Byakuya turned away from the window to look at Renji, and Renji quickly transferred his glare to Rangiku. "I'm not!" Rangiku frowned. "But you-" She was cut off by Renji, who was all but growling at her.

"Hmph! Everyone's in a bad mood today!" Rangiku stood up and walked into one of the bedrooms.

Byakuya had turned back to the window and continued staring into the mist. He wished the hollows would just hurry and show up so they could kill them and go home. Even though this was a five star hotel, it was nothing compared to Byakuya's manor. It was too small and crowded, and worst of all there weren't any servants except for the ones that came to clean once a day. Byakuya either had to make his own food or go out to eat, and he hated going out.

After Rangiku left, Renji returned to glaring at Byakuya's back. He was still mad because Byakuya made him do his hair since there weren't any servants around to do it for him. It took Renji more than an hour before he got it right and Byakuya stopped complaining.

"The mist is clearing up," Byakuya said, walked away from the window. "Hopefully it will stay clear. It will be easier for us to fight hollows that way." Renji nodded. "Great! I'm gonna go for a walk." He stood up and walked toward the door. "Stay close," Byakuya cautioned. "Remember the mission." Renji nodded, not really hearing what Byakuya said, and walked outside.

The mist had almost completely cleared, and the air was cool and calming. Renji took a deep breath and smiled. He loved mornings like this.

He had walked for about a mile when the sky seemed to be getting darker. He stopped and looked up frowning. _That's strange…_ he thought, squinting. Suddenly there was a loud rumble, and the sky was almost completely black. Something flew at Renji, almost hitting him as he dodged wildly, falling to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and sensed Byakuya's, Toshiro's, and Rangiku's spiritual energy around him. He could make out there forms, standing in front of him, staring into the new mist that had formed a few feet away. The darkness suddenly disappeared and the mist started to clear away. As it cleared, the shinigami found themselves surrounded by strange, powerful looking creatures. The creature ran toward them, closing in, at the shinigami stared in horror.

A/N I may make this into an IchigoxRenji fanfic. What do you think?


	2. Just You And Me

_I can't move!_ Renji realized, struggling to back away, to fight, to do _something!_ The others stood still too, frozen. _We're all going to die…._ Renji closed his eyes and waited for the pain that was sure to come.

"Well! You guys look like you could use some help!" came a loud voice off to the side. Renji opened his eyes and made out Ichigo's form standing with Chad, Orihime, and Ishida.

_Run!_ Renji thought, trying and failing to warn Ichigo. _They'll kill us all…._ The hollows growled and moved toward Ichigo, but in one quick move Ichigo slashed off two of their heads. The rest stared; looking confused, then turned and ran. Ichigo laughed after them. "Cowards! What kind of things are you?!"

He shook his head and turned to look at Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Rangiku, who found they could move again. "Jeez. I never realized how weak you four are!" Ichigo shook his head mockingly.

"We're not… we…" Byakuya was at a loss of words as he stared at Ichigo. He promptly turned and walked away, not wishing to listen to Ichigo anymore. Toshiro followed him, muttering under his breath.

"Orihime!!!" Rangiku ran forward and hugged the girl tightly. "It's been wayyyyy too long!!! Do you want to go shopping? I want to go shopping! I think the stores are open now! Come on!" Rangiku grabbed Orihime's arm and practically dragged her toward the center of town.

"Well…" Renji said, staring after them. "He shook his head and turned to Ichigo, avoiding his eyes. "Ya know we weren't really stuck, right? If you hadn't come we would have killed them anyway." Ichigo smirked. "Right." Renji rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "Well… er… thanks anyway," he muttered. "Heh." Ichigo grinned at him. "No problem. I'm guessing that's what you're in the human world to do? Kill them?" Renji nodded. "Yeah… well I guess we'll have to stick around a little longer in case they show up again. Captain's gonna be pissed. He wants his servants." Renji snickered. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Of course. The Ice Prince can't live without them." He sighed.

"Anyway… um… if you're not doing anything why don't we get something to eat? I mean it's a weekend so I don't have school or anything…"Ichigo trailed off, looking at the ground. "I mean there's nothing better to do…."

Renji nodded. "Sure. I'm bored."

He turned to Ishida and Chad. "You two coming?" They shook their heads. "I've been hanging with shinigami long enough," Ishida muttered, turning away. "I have to sew. Goodbye." He left quickly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he watched Ishida leave. "Some things never change," he muttered. He turned to Chad. "What's your excuse?"

"I'd like to, but I have to study," Chad told them. "See you." He left as well.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me," Ichigo told Renji as he started walked.

"Yeah," Renji muttered, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. "Just you and me…."

The sun had come out and shined brightly down on the two shinigami as they walked. Renji wiped sweat from his face and sighed. He had forgotten how hot it was in the human world.

"Well, here we are," Ichigo said, stepping inside a small café. Renji gulped, then followed him in.

A/N Sorry the chapter was kind of boring… I promise the next one will be more exciting. This is officially a RenjixIchigo/IchigoxRenji fanfic now.


End file.
